An imaging device such as a digital still camera and the like converts an imaging signal acquired by, for example, a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor to image data, processes the image data with a plurality of processing units, and stores the processed image data in a memory. Refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2010-130108 and 2010-68414.